Victoria's story
by Jillian03
Summary: We all want to know...how did Victoria surive her first husbands death? The answer is in this story... (I do not own Victoria!)
1. Chapter 2

I do not own Victoria! WARNING! :I have not read the original story of Victoria's by ! But I have read: Nutella , Lazer Pointers and Pizza , oh My!

Prologue

Victoria had finally gotten a day off work, but as always she couldn't go home with out stupid paper work. But it was ok right now, she had finally finished her paper work. Now she was in sweet heaven!In front of her was a TV,on the coffee table was two Nutella jars, a butter knife, and a plate with a stack of twelve pieces of toast. Victoria took a bite of her Nutella covered toast. She heard a knock at the door. "Mailman!" She heard on the other side of the door. "Is someone here?" "Yep!" Victoria yelled rather weakly from laziness. "Slip in the thingy." She ordered him saying the order rather heard him slip in the mail. "I'm sorry."Victoria heard him whisper. He walked to the next house. Victoria was puzzled. "Was this the right house for that piece of mail?" She thought. She was curious. She got off the warm couch and picked up the…telegram? "Hmm, odd." She muttered to herself. She opened the telegram with her nails, and took out the slip of paper. "Dear: Victoria Carolina Beacard, twenty-six year old Richard Beacard died Feb. twentieth 1998, he was shot in war, we are sorry. Sincerely, General Jacob.

Victoria's eyes were glued to the telegram, she read it over and over again, finally she stabbed the page with her long nails then ripped it up and dropped the little pieces on the floor. Not bothering to clean up the mess, she ran to the couch and buried her face in a pillow crying huge sad tears.

A/n: And hear she was having such a good day!


	2. Chapter 3

Victoria's story chapter 1

14 Years later…

Victoria went on her brake at 12:05 (as usual, she went to the coffee shop (as usual), she ordered a caramel mocha (as usual).She sat down at the bar and sipped her mocha…alone…that didn't used to be as usual. She would have been with Richard on a Saturday like this, and they would be talking about their resent spacing's, trying for theirs to sound cooler and interesting. A young foxlen (fox/human) sat down next to her. "Hey sweet thing." He said trying to acting all mature. It made Victoria choke on her mocha. "If you go on…I'll-" Victoria was cut off by her thoughts as the foxlen started talking again. "Are you okay baby?" He pated Victoria's back. Victoria quickly graded his arm and put it behind his back in about five seconds. She put his finger tips in his shoulder blade before he wailed. She escorted him to the door of the coffee shop, she opened one door and threw him out. She went and grabbed her mocha and went out the door.

"He called you baby?!" Amelia said shocked over the phone. "Yep." Victoria said. "But I took care of it." Victoria said proudly. "Good." Amelia said with a sigh. "Hay, know that sigh." Victoria said. "That's the I/want/to/talk/about/something/but/I/don't/ sigh!" Victoria said. There was a silence. "Well? What is it?" Victoria asked impatiently. "Well…it's just…" Amelia started. "Well…aren't you goanna move on?" Amelia asked. Victoria ended the call. Her hands started shaking as she went up stairs into the attic and tuned the light on. She moved a box that said: Easter. Under it was the box she what looking for, it was titled: Memories. She opened it up. She dug down to the bottom. At the bottom was an envelope. She took it and opened it. Little pieces of a telegram were in it. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. She put it on top of all the stuff in the box of memories. Victoria put everything how it was before. She looked out the widow. The stars were glittering, in Richard's wedding vows he said that Victoria's eyes were like the stars, and it was one of the first things he noticed about her. "Will I move on?" Victoria asked herself softy.

A/n: YAY! Chapter 3 is here!I do not own Victoria! WARNING! :I have not read the original story of Victoria's by ! But I have read: Nutella , Lazer Pointers and Pizza , oh My!


	3. Chapter 4

Me: I do not own Victoria! (Sighs) Or really anything…But I do own Don! Don: It's General Don to you Jillian03! Me: Ya, zip it!

Victoria woke up to a beam of light shining on her (, and the phone). She groaned as the she picked the phone up. "Hello?" Victoria said with her eyes still closed. "Wakey wakey littlie kitty!" Victoria groaned again. "What is it Don?" Victoria asked. "It's General Don to you Victoria!" Said Dawn angry. Dawn was the only general Victoria didn't respect. He was bossy and he called her sugar pie. She almost killed him for that…so because of that he was a general before her. "What do you want Don?" Victoria asked sitting up. "It's General-""JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Victoria yelled very annoyed. Don crashed out of his what sounded like a chair. "A guy from your organization is coming back from a mission from…" Victoria herd him pause and shiver. "Earth." Don said finally. Victoria was shocked. Not a lot of people came back for earth. Lots were sent to get the ones that had disappeared on the so called "Planet of the mystery." "He has been gone for a long time Victoria! Things have changed; you need to teach him the new ways. Come to the training room in 30 minutes.

Charley was nervous. "Have things really changed so much?" Charley thought. "Do I really need to learn the things that are so easy to me over again?" Thoughts were racing through his mind. Charley had his back tortes the door. Then one major thought got to him. "Who will train me? A man that will a taller than me? A rock man?" He was growing hot now. Charley heard the door open. Charley bit his lip and turned around. "What?" Charley thought.

Victoria looked at the man, then to his papers. They said: "Charley". "Hi Charley." Charley looked puzzled, he finally said: "There must be some mistake…A killer was going to train me." Victoria smirked. "I am a killer." Victoria set down her bag of extra change of clothes. Charley got wide eyes as Victoria put her hands in possession to fight. Charley started to laugh. He was laughing hard. Then he finally said: "I don't fight girls." Charley walked toured Victoria. "We both know this is a prank, so put your fists down. Let's go to lunch after I train with my real trainer and let's talk." Victoria was mad. Then she had an idea. Victoria put her fists down and got closer to Charley. Charley smiled. "Good girl." He said. He leaned closer and closer to Victoria's lips. Finally Victoria punched him in the face. Charley stumbled back words. He had a bloody nose. "This is not a prank pretty boy." Victoria said sweetly. Victoria saw Charley was angry. "Told you I don't fight girls!" Victoria's smile vanished like that. It creped Charley out. "Neither do I Prince Charming." Victoria put her hands in possession again. "Let's dacne."


End file.
